A Knife In the heart
by AFireInTheShadows
Summary: title might change.Rogue goes to New Orleans where she copes with the pain that drove her away in the first place and finds love but its not w Remy. I stink at summary’s R


Summary/intro

What happens when the rogue we all know and love, goes to new Orleans and falls in love? But with a different Cajun?

* * *

The underworld of the crime world is an intricate design of lies and power. The government has been trying to take down the dozens of crime families all over the country but have failed every time. The crime family is more powerful then meets the eye. All have been trained in the way of their business and how to be able to handle any situation with force. To get involved with one of them will be one of the biggest mistakes of your life, because if you do you will most likely not live to see another birthday. And at the center of this web lies the thieves' guild. And at the heart of this family is the prince of thieves but he also goes by another name the king of hearts. 

Sadly people failed to mention this to Anna-Marie Darkholme when she went to visit New Orleans . For one night she stumbled into this web of lies and deceit and now she can't get out or is it she doesn't want to?

Chapter 1:

"Welcome to New Orleans . Please keep your seatbelts fastened until we have reached a complete landing." The pilots voice rang throughout the plane.

Anna looked out the plane window you could practically see the humidity hanging in the air. She inwardly smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt as if she were home. For she had not been down south since she left for Xavier's. Those 4 years ago. Four years… it was so long since she felt the heat of the southern sun on her back, the taste of sweet and spicy southern food and most of all the sunny days and the dark cool nights where she felt free. Truly free.

As the plane landed her thoughts wandered back to the events that drove her here.

Flashback

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Mystique had called her asking for her to meet with her and She, the Rogue was going. But she wanted answers and was willing to do anything to get them.

She was on the Brotherhood porch now. She took a deep breath and walked in. Mystique was not alone though. Both mystique and the girl with long blonde hair stood up as she entered. The blonde looked her up and down and smirked finally turning to mystique she said "you expect her to fight me?" rogue began to get angry "you said you wanted to talk! I deserve answers, Kurt deserves answers!" sadness flashed in Mystique's eyes but as fast as it appeared it vanished, and was replaced with a smirk that could mean nothing good for Rogue. She recognized that look and started to back out of the room. But the blonde was there. She delivered a punch to her stomach she flew back and crashed into the wall then everything went black.

Hours later she woke up her stomach was bruised it hurt to sit up. That was when she learned she could sit up because she was strapped down to a table. She let out an angry scream.

"I don't see what's so special about you. You went out after one punch" the blonde sneered. Her voice heavy with sarcasm and distaste.

At that point Mystique chose to make an appearance. She walked up to the blonde and plunged a syringe into her neck. She grinned evilly and pulled the subdued girl over to her and held the girls hand to her forehead. Soon Rogue felt the familiar pull of someone being absorbed, memory after memory that were not hers began to fill her mind. _She saw a girl with blond curls playing catch with a smaller boy her younger brother Joseph. Running on a cross-country team. A date with a boy and her first kiss. A car crash, her younger brother dead. The funeral…_Ahhh she screamed and realized what mystique was doing. She was having her permanently absorbing her, Carol Danvers that was her name. "ah will get ya fo' this! Ah swear ah will kill ya!" that's the last thing she remembered before it all went dark.

end

She walked of the plane and she retrieved her few but precious belongings then left the cool air-conditioned airport and into the sunny, hot streets of New Orleans. She walked out of the airport in a sort of trance, merging into the crowds. She was barely taking in the scenery around her but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice she was being watched.

Her thoughts revisited another one of her memories. An event she tried so hard to forget, but could never escape the guilt no matter how hard she tried.

_Another flashback _

The building was collapsing. The mission they were on was a success. Rogue was in a good mood, she kicked the bad guys ass and saved the captive mutants. Now she and jubilee were leading the rescued mutants to the x-jet. Cyclops and Jean were waiting for them ready to leave. All was going great until those bastards blew the base up. As they were running, the walls caved in. they were so close they could see the daylight through the door just about 50 yards ahead. "come on!" she yelled to the others. Rogue felt the others pick up speed behind her. They were almost out when another bomb went off. close. She felt something pierce her leg, she tripped but continued running. The fear was staring to set in. Rogue heard something heavy fall with a soft thump as it made contact with the ground. But she kept going, not even turning around.

When she and the others were out that was when she looked around. There were 4 there should be 5. She was starting to panic. Who was missing? Then she realized it was Jubilee. She was the one who had fallen and rogue had not even turned around. Scott led the 4 just rescued mutants in to the x-jet while rogue and Kurt looked for Jubilee.

Rogue was the one who found her. And the sight she saw was one that she would never forget. There was a 17 year old girl. The once tough, fearless wild woman. Was now a scared defenseless little child. Jubilee was white and shaking. Rogue knelt down and grasped Jubilee's trembling hand. That's when she noticed the pipe coming out of her chest. Rogue had enough medical training to know that this was fatal.

"h..hey girl" Jubilee stuttered. Coughing up blood. Rogue wiped the crimson stream as it flowed down the fallen x-men's chin. and grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Tears started flowing freely then. "hey Jubes. I am soo sorry."

"its ok. We'll laugh about this tomorrow." She gasped out.

_There's not going to be a tomorrow_ she thought. "ya tomorrow. Ya gonna be fine." Jubes closed her eyes her last breath escaped through her partially opened lips. Rogue choked back the sobs. She bent forward and kissed Jubilee's forehead and muttered her final good-bye.

_End flashback _

No one really blamed her for jubilees death but Rogue blamed herself enough to condemn herself to exile. She wiped back the tears and checked into her hotel. _No more_ she thought. _This is a new beginning. No more regrets, no more living in the past._

* * *

not very good i know but it will get better. Review please but be nice 

Rogue didn't get control of Carols powers until later further explanations in later chapters. So that's why rogue was hurt during the mission. Sorry for all the errors spelling grammar and otherwise. Review suggestions always welcome.


End file.
